


One Pair

by iArgent



Series: Snow, Silver Linings, and Winning Hands [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cosmetics, Dates, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Sylvain is an excellent boyfriend, Yuri catching all sorts of high tier maturing feelings, Yuri has a great day, artist felix as ever, but Glenn is alive just not here, but now he LOVES sylvain, dubious morality because it's yuri and sylvain, he caught up to him and felix, like yeah he loved sylvain, no beta we die like Glenn, pseudo modern AU, ruining nobles whole career, vague sex at the end, very long date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: When Felix needs to leave town to study a few museums artwork collections, he knows Yuri will be bored within a day and sends him off to their boyfriend, who Yuri misses but won't say he misses because pride, or whatever.Sylvain is delighted and pulls out all the stops to show how much he has missed his boyfriend, that he's definitely been waiting for one or both of them to show up, that he's great at buying cosmetics, and that he's willing to softly ruin Yuri's entire cold hearted shtick.Yuri has what may be the best date of his life, sorry Felix. (But not sorry because now he has ideas)Felix is high key smiling at his phone in a hotel room in Almyra happy his boys are happy and excited to get back.
Relationships: Background, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Series: Snow, Silver Linings, and Winning Hands [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855747
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	One Pair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MxTicketyBoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxTicketyBoo/gifts).



> Hey! This was bashed out in one day for my friend Boo who wanted Yuri to have a good day and I wanted Boo to have a good day. So here ya go, Boo. Sorry today wasn't great but hopefully this makes you smile!
> 
> Light Floriography- Yeah, bet yall didn't realize I LOVE Floriography. There are three meanings for an Iris
> 
> Iris Faith, Valour, Wisdom, Friendship  
> Iris (Yellow) Passion  
> Iris (German) Flame
> 
> I liked them all.
> 
> Also, Iris's are toxic.
> 
> I just liked the idea of our favorite poisonous flower having warm squishy feelings. But still being yknow, a lil deadly.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

“You’d better be on fire.”

“I’m sorry. _What_?”

In Sylvain’s defense, Yuri had definitely mixed his metaphors. ‘You’d better be dying’ vs. ‘are you on fire?’ were not what had just come out of his mouth.

“You know what I meant.”

A pause “No. Uh, no I actually don’t.”

Yuri would say he didn’t have time for this. But he definitely had time for this. Felix was off on some ungodly tour of watercolors or something across seven museums and while Yuri would have been happy to go, his lovely boyfriend had been right to assume he’d get incredibly bored by day two.

_“Go hang out with Sylvain. He’s lonely, you’re overworking, pass your crown off, idiot.”_

And a long awkward Ubert (Ashe resented the pun but was happy for Yuri footing the bill so he let it slide) ride later, Yuri and a suitcase were in Sylvain’s sitting room and an astonished redhead who’d gotten a call that Yuri was incoming ten minutes before arrival in the doorway.

Yuri had poured himself into his other boyfriends luxurious bed after a hot shower and hadn’t moved for twelve hours. So he felt he could be excused a little metaphor mixing.

“So, what brings you here?”

Fair. “Felix had to go on an art trip. He said I’d be bored, and was overworking myself and that you were lonely. Figured abandonment was bad in a relationship.”

“So you’re here because Felix told you to?”

Hmm. No. Honesty was important. And Yuri wasn’t allowed to say mean things to Sylvain yet. He had to _know he didn’t mean them and shit_. _“_ I missed you and he could see it.”

One cracked lavender eye took in the corner of Sylvain he could see, an adorable grin stretching across his face and somewhere in the warm cockles of his soul Yuri felt an uncomfortable warmth.

“So, do you want to…go get lunch? Or dinner? Or eat in, or…I mean, you’re probably tired.”

Yuri nestled down into his bedding-Sylvain’s bedding- and sighed happily. “What time is it?”

“Like, noon?”

“Lemme put on pants, then do your worst Gautier.”

Sylvain looked confused, then that adorable smile brightened again. “One date, coming up.”

“If we’re back before ten I’ll be disappointed.” Yuri threw out, snagging a change of clothes and deciding last minute on a shower. “You’ve got fifteen minutes, impress me.”

Under the spray of hot water, Yuri smiled, a flare of giddiness in his stomach that had never quite left him with Felix, but felt new and fun with Sylvain.

Sylvain wasn’t in the bedroom when Yuri walked out of the shower, hair wet, but combed through, body just dry enough for clothes and a slight relief in the faint heat of the weather. He took a middle of the road route for clothing, a little more fine than needed for a standard restaurant, a little less fine than needed for something high class, and called it good. He’d forgotten the eyeshadow palate he liked, _again_. And his gloss was, in a moment of clarity, on his bedside table at the university. Frustrated but willing to forgo his cosmetics as he had no choice, Yuri decided to go find Sylvain.

However upon opening the door he was confronted with a bar stool with a black bag and a note by the opposite wall. The stool looked like it came from Sylvain’s personal bar, goddess the man was loaded. The note was in Sylvain’s hand, goddess the man was cheesy, and the bag was from….somewhere. Yuri couldn’t recognize the label.

_Yuri_

_Felix says you always forget, so I looked around for some things you might like. If you don’t need this feel free to keep it. Or whatever you’d like. If it’s not to your taste let me know!_

_S._

Hmm.

A little shuffle through the bag proved it to be cosmetic of some form, and Yuri snatched it back into the bathroom. Never let anybody say he wasn’t appropriately vain.

His usual pink and pearl, a holographic blue gloss which seemed…over the top, and some dainty individual pots of a silvery lilac eyeshadow, a few brushes from somewhere Yuri had never heard of before, some cleansing wipes. If held at knifepoint, Yuri would say he was touched.

But rather than saying that out loud, he’d just give it a shot.

He decided the faint blue gloss could be pried from his cold dead hands three seconds later, and five seconds later was forced to admit Sylvain was some sort of color genius.

There, crisis averted, and before fifteen minutes. He’d just go downstairs and meet up with Sylvain, but before that.

_Yuri [12:13pm]:_ Our bf is cute. Good at colors.

Felix would text when he had time.

Sylvain was waiting in the sitting room and lit up upon seeing Yuri.

“Oh! That looks as good as I hoped.”

“Yeah it’s swell alright. Where’d you find it?”

Sylvain looked sheepish for a moment, eventually breaking under Yuri’s gaze. “Okay, I did some research, got a few types. This one was less sticky so I ordered a fresh tube for you.”

“You tested lipgloss for me?”

“Well, yeah? It’s something you like to wear I wanted to-”

Sylvain made a heavy oof noise as Yuri shoved him back into a couch and crawled into his lap, tongue halfway down his throat before Sylvain caught his breath. The redhead allowed it for a moment before gently pushing Yuri away.

“We have a lunch date, and you have to reapply your stuff. Uh, not…kissproof, I think.”

Yuri checked a mirror fishing the tube out of his pocket. No, not kissproof, but not bad at all. Food would probably be fine, he applied a bit more. “You should leave yours on. Makes your eyes…icy.”

“Oh what,” Sylvain laughed “You want me to be cold?”

“I just think it’s hot.”

Sylvain cleaned up the gloss not on his lips, and left the rest, if the faint color made Yuri happy, it was fine.

Lunch was a cute bistro with light crispy sweet foods, sharp lemonade, and flowers on the table. The music was light, the patio enclosed and shaded with solar powered glowing decorations, and Yuri was charmed. So charmed he couldn’t hide it. His lips trembled as his mouth smiled too much in one sitting. He was startled out of that realization by a warm thumb swiping warmly over the jittering muscle beneath his lower lip.

“You’re pretty.” Sylvain said simply, and Yuri felt like a bomb detonated somewhere in his chest, scorching his throat and punching the air from his lungs. Heat suffused him, and he crunched down on some more strawberry lettuce, peach dressing, salad before he could say something foolish, or make a sound like a dying whale. Or cry. He could always just burst into tears, that was a risk.

Sylvain laughed, soft and warm and Yuri felt a stinging in his eyes. Yeah, crying because your date was hot and sweet and romantic and really good at color selection and still had a faintly glittery mouth and an absurdly awful effect on you? Embarrassing. Yuri had pride. Some. A little. He would probably cry later that was fine, he could wait. 

“Thank you for lunch.” Yuri said, going for flirtatious and ending up Bernadetta being showed kindness unexpectedly.

“Yeah I hope you’ll like what’s next!”

“...Next?”

“Hey, you’re the one who wanted a ten hour date.”

“Sylvain I was kidd-did you…Yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh hell yeah. Bring it rich boy.” There, challenge.

Sylvain just smiled.

Yuri was giving him the best blowjob of his life at 10 and whatever change it took to get to his front porch.

1:30-2:30, there was a local troupe performing in the park. Neither Yuri nor Sylvain knew or were fans of whatever they did, but it was a charity event, so they stayed an hour, dropped cash in the jar, and Yuri left with a smile on his face before the next set.

2:45-5,

“An aquarium?”

“An aquarium!”

Yuri couldn’t really understand. “Why?”

“Because I love jellyfish and you should also love them.”

Yuri didn’t, in fact, have any strong ideas about jellyfish, but Sylvain seemed to love their colors and zen and Yuri, malleable in all ways that mattered, decided he loved them too. He hadn’t known Sylvain was so into marine biology but it definitely gave him ideas. And against his first impression of ‘well, this will be fun because I’m with Him, but I have no personal stake in it.’ Yuri really loved the aquarium. He ans Sylvain played stupid games, challenging each other to find specific fish or animals fastest, gambling short kisses and quiet huffed laughter as they unobtrusively made their way around.

“Oh no it’s cute.” He mumbled, exhausted at how wrong he had been about not loving this, as a baby harp seal scooted across the ice in an upstairs travelling exhibit.

“Wait for it.”

“Wait for what?”

_Ggggggwaaaap_

“Oh goddess.”

“Yeah.”

“Sylvain.”

“Oh I know.”

“We need to leave before I want one.”

Sylvain ushered him along, the baby happily unleashing a torrent of gurgling cries behind them.

6-9, was dinner.

“Dinner is going to take three hours?”

“Oh you’re getting the full spread.”

“I’d better be.”

It was, obscene. Fancy, white tablecloths. They were both under-dressed and it was disconcerting. Sylvain didn’t seem bothered. Ordered a bottle of wine Yuri had heard about but never tasted. It had to be pretty big to hear about a wine through the grape vine. As he though it, Yuri grimaced.

“Hey, are you alright?”

“I just thought, ‘I’ve heard of that wine through the grape vine.’”

“Oof. That’s a deadly pun.”

“Indeed, I think I’ll die.”

“Wait till after dessert, you’ll like it.”

Other patrons whispered. Yuri was used to it but still, disconcerted. The food was excellent though. And the wine. Well. If Yuri was less thrifty and more hedonistic, he’d bathe in it. The appetizers were light and savory, a twist from the earlier sweet and tangy. As Yuri lifted another little cracker thing to his mouth he heard a woman titter behind them. It was odd to be causing a scene by wearing the wrong shirt to dinner.

Sylvain leaned in, and Yuri was sure he was going to apologize, say they should leave, and that was fine, he opened his mouth and Yuri went to nod, agree maybe they should go.

“Lady Escarone, twelve offshore bank accounts in Dagda.”

Yuri’s heart took flight.

“Did you bring me here to give me dirt on anybody who looked at me funny?”

“Of course not. I also wanted to show you off and feed you some of the best food in the country. What? You can be beauty, brains, _and_ criminal intent. Get you a man that can do all three, right?”

“You’re a fucking genius Sylvain Gautier and I love you more than words can express.”

Sylvain lit up like the sun and Yuri felt something flower in his chest, the gentle flutter blooming. The honeymoon stage butterflies blooming into a rainbow of irises, beautiful, sentimental, and poisonous.

“Yours truly may be beauty brains and criminal intent but you are warmth and viciousness and this dinner cannot go by fast enough.”

Sylvain took his meaning well and his smile was a bit sharper. “You’re not a bird, Yuri, you’re a viper, I love it.” He laughed.

“And you’re a dove.” Yuri sighed, content. The next course was settled in front of them, the sweet wine refilled and the buttery meat soft and flavorful between Yuri’s teeth. They ate in companionable silence. Yuri reached for a salad fork, just to be contrary, and heard someone scoff.

“Count Vladislav, Northern Territories.” Sylvain whispered. “I’ve heard some interesting rumors about his companies finances.”

“Oh, I love it when you talk accounting to me.” Yuri simpered sarcastically as he rolled his eyes, leaning in and letting his teeth clink off the silver with the next bite. “Tell me more?

9-10,

The wine wasn’t strong, but all of Yuri felt warm, his muscles lax, his head light, and Sylvain’s arm clutched tightly in his own. The metal bench they were seated on in a quiet park cool to the touch, the air smelled like rain.

“Today was fun.” Yuri mumbled quietly into Sylvain’s shoulder. The man dragging careful fingers through Yuri’s hair pressed a kiss to the crown of his head.

“I’m glad you liked it.”

“You pulled this off in fifteen minutes.”

“It was all stuff I wanted to do with you. I had a list, some numbers. I have another one for Fe, and a third for all three of us. And a few others for random things we might want to do on our own or in combinations.”

Yuri sighed to cover a chuckle and didn’t quite succeed “You’re a genius. And you use it to take me on amazing dates.”

“Well, yeah? What just because I’m smart I shouldn’t have fun with it?”

“That’s the first thing you should do.” Yuri replied, firmly. “I wouldn’t care if you put every last thought toward knitting towels, I just want you to be happy.”

“You’re so sweet. How drunk are you?”

“Buzzed at best. Just…happy.”

“I’m glad.”

10.

Yuri had planned to enact some truly energetic sexual favors the moment they crossed the threshold of the Gautier home.

Instead he led Sylvain back to their room, pulled him down softly on top of him, and lost himself in the hitched breaths and trembling muscles of his newest lover. Just enjoyed the gentleness and care and lax movements, warm kisses and gentle positioning.

In the end they showered just as lazily. Eyes half lidded, movements syrupy and sweet, and all of Yuri’s thoughts chiming SylvainSylvainSylvainSylvainSylvain until he was surprised he had brainpower devoted to breathing. Sylvain’s arms felt large enough to loop Yuri twice as they crawled into bed, and Yuri’s phone buzzed.

“Tell Felix I love him.” Sylvain mumbled into the back of Yuri’s head as he spun around languidly to snag his phone.

_Felix [8:00] Isn’t he?_

_Felix [8:50] Saw pics, glad ur having fun!_

_Felix [11:01] Headed to sleep. Love u. call tomorrow._

_Yuri [11:03] We lov u 2. call tomorrow!_


End file.
